Potions gone wrong
by Gemmortia
Summary: Snape was experimenting with a lust potion but something went terribly wrong. Hermione finds him and helps him out.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was doing her rounds, as was her prefectly duty when she came upon something peculiar. She saw a robe, abandoned in the middle of the corridor. She picked it up, examining it closer, noting it to be like the one Professor Snape wore on a regular basis. She jumped, startled when she heard a loud crashing nose coming from the dungeon so she set off in that direction. Soon enough she came across a thick jacket, with buttons strewn across the floor as if someone had ripped it off in a hurry.

She carefully slid past the mess, leaving it in place as she made her way closer to the dungeon. She could a crisp white shirt next, in a similar fashion as the jacket and then a singlet. The trail of clothing lead right outside Professor Snape's office and when Hermione reached it, she hesitated. Did she go in and see what was going on? He could be hurt.

She knocked on the door and heard a groan of pain in response. Her instincts kicked in and she opened the door with a flick of her wand and burst into the room only to find Professor Snape leaning against his desk, bare chested, with his slacks up buttoned and his hand stroking his cock.

Hermione stood frozen at the erotic sight of her Professor in such a compromising position, a desperate look on his face. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, sweat covering his skin as he whined with impatience as he picked up the pace.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione sputtered as she gained her mobility once more. His eyes flicked up to her, eyes widening in shock at being caught but he didn't stop, making her blush at his intense look.

"Help me." He groaned reaching for her and she felt a pull deep within her urging her to go to him. She felt a magic envelope her literally moving her until she was standing right in front of him and then he was upon her. His hands cupped her face and his lips captured hers and Hermione was gone. He kissed her with such passion and desperation, as if he couldn't breath and she was oxygen. Hermione had never felt so wanted in her life and she relished in the attention, the magic overtaking her mind and clouding her judgement.

Snape pushed her robes off her shoulders and to the floor, turning her around and pulling her flush up against his chest. He lowered his face to her neck, pushing her hair aside and lavishing her skin with rough sensual kisses. His hands made fists in her shirt, pulling it up and tugging on it and she moaned in response. She spun back around and wrapped her arms around his neck throwing herself into another kiss. Never in her life had she been so wanton before but she had set aside her caution and self-restraint. He ran his hands down her body, gripping her thighs and pulling her ups so that she was wrapped around his waist as he turned, reaching behind her and wiping his desk clean with a crash as all the things hit the floor. He splayed her out on the desk, leaning over her and pressing kissed down the middle of her body until he got to her pants, pulling them down along with her underwear, until her bottom half was bare.

Snape traced the line of her body with his nose, breathing heavily as he moved until his hips were lined with hers once more. Hermione looked up at her Professor with wide eyes, lust written all over her face but his eyes were closed in pure bliss. He entered her slowly, savouring the feeling of her tight heat and Hermione gasped at the intrusion. She scratched at his shoulders, wanting something, not sure of what exactly it was until he started to move. His sharp hard thrusts were powerful and demanding, and Hermione's sensitive quim was on fire as he built up the intensity. She could fell her orgasm building up inside of her and Snape groaned in her ear as her core tightened around her.

"Harder, please." She whispered into his ear, and he grunted as he complied. Soon Hermione's orgasm washed over her from head to toe, a feeling of delicate fragile euphoria encased her and she shook slightly as Snape gasped out his ending. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they gathered their composure back and the magic that held them faded away. Snape leaned back slightly, his hands resting at either side of her head as he looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione didn't know what to do as he stared down at her. She was confused and aroused and the feel of his lean muscled body pressed against hers was rather pleasant and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"I was making a potion…" Snape said, guilt lacing his deep silky voice, making Hermione shiver underneath him. "A lust potion and something went wrong. I… I apologise Miss Granger." He said and Hermione couldn't help but reach up and smooth out the frown marring his otherwise pleasant face. He looked down at her in confusion, the act somewhat intimate and not at all suited to the situation but she just smiled at him.

They stayed connected for a few more moments just looking at each other in a new light. Snape was the first to move, breaking the peaceful bubble that they had created, sliding out of her and backing away. He awkwardly buttoned up his pants, and then picked up Hermione's robe, passing it to her as she sat up. She felt an ache forming in between her legs as she stood and fixed herself up.

Surprisingly, she wasn't all that upset with the turn of events. She had always liked Snape, excluding all the times he was being necessarily mean to her to solidify his cover as a death eater. This year, coming back to the school after the war seemed to have been good for him. He was a lot nicer, less hostile when it came to his teaching methods. He even smiled occasional. Hermione had grown to think of him as her favourite teacher. More recently, she had become entranced by the sound of his voice and the way his hands handled potions ingredients so delicately; and his eyes, a deep dark obsidian that seemed to suck you in and trap you there.

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked her, placing a hand lightly on her cheek to grab her attention, but just as instantly as he had touched her, he took his hand away. Hermione stared at his hand, missing the feel of it against her skin. She felt as though she had been missing something her entire life and now she had it, but it was disappearing before her very eyes.

"Hermione." He said and at the sound of her name on his lips her eyes lit up and she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his once more. He froze in surprise at the contact but soon melted against her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her steady to his body. Out of breath, Hermione pulled away, leaning her forehead on his as she tried to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. This is highly inappropriate." He said, but didn't pull away from her, enjoying her softness and her warmth.

"We cannot do this again." HE whispered into her ear, his lips trailing her ear lobe and Hermione just nodded, not going to argue with him at the present.

She left the dungeons with a big satisfied smile on her face, a plan forming in her head as to how she would end up in the same position sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So I did a thing. I apologise for nothing. Review if you want more.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her potions class, innocent as can be, at least to everyone besides her professor. She could tell that he knew she was watching him, intently. Her potion was all but finished, requiring a stir in the counterclockwise direction every five minutes until the end of class. So she was free to stare to her hearts desire.

Severus Snape however, was having a hard time concentrating on anything as flashes of that fateful night two months ago ran through his mind. He could recount it with the utmost clarity, remember the vanilla and cinnamon taste of her skin and the feel of her plush body beneath his fingertips. He longed to repeat the experience. But that was highly inappropriate conduct for a Professor to undergo with a student, especially one such as Hermione Granger.

She was especially brilliant. He could not fault her work, though he wanted to, just to spite her. He wanted to find something, anything; a fault he could focus on, but she was perfect. Her dealings with the war had taught her that not all knowledge lay in books, and to think outside the box. She was starting to question the things she read instead of regurgitating them and he could see her very ripe potential just waiting to be honed. He was fascinated by her mind and entranced by her body. He wanted to strip her bare and worship her very being until she couldn't breath any longer, explore every inch of her skin and taste her thoughts on her tongue. He craved her.

She waited until everyone else had left, packing up her things slowly before going up to Professor Snape to hand In her potion to be graded. It just so happened that they had been making amortentia today. Hermione loved the smell of her amortentia. It had changed since the war, no longer the spearmint toothpaste and freshly mowed grass that reminded her of a home that no longer existed. Instead it smelled like fresh ink and parchment, pine trees, iron, sea brine and cigarette smoke. It smelt like comfort and ease.

"Professor." She said, her voice soft and light as she placed her potion with the others.

"Hermione." Professor Snape said back, his voice a pained growl, as if warning her of something.

Hermione was out doing her patrols as head girl, when she saw him again. He was sitting on a little bench talking in low hushed tones to a little first year Ravenclaw girl, a hand on her shoulder in what looked to be a comforting gesture. Hermione watched them as they talked, fascinated. The girl seemed to have been crying, but was now smiling at something he told her. He himself had a slight smile on his lips, as if he were fond of her. Hermione had never seen him so gentle and calm before.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she stepped out from around the corner. Snape smiled up at her, and Hermione was taken aback at how much younger and handsome he looked when he smiled.

"Everything is wonderful Miss Granger. Miss Creevy here just got a bit lost on her way back from dinner this evening. I was just about to walk her back to her common room." Snape told her, his voice soothing. He stood up and reached out his hand to the little girl, the younger sister of the two brothers who died fighting valiantly In the final battle. She took his hand and then looked up At her.

"You can walk with us if you want." The girl said and Hermione couldn't help but smile at how nervous she sounded. As if the more competent people were around, the More protection she would have from all the monsters hiding around in dark corners.

"Of course. I'd be delighted." She said and the little girl sighed in relief, slumping into Snape. She seemed exhausted. Hermione could relate to that. She hadn't been able to sleep right since the war, all the violent and terrible things she had suffered and witnessed come back to haunt her.

The walk was silent and easy, and when they got to the Ravenclaw common room the girl answered the riddle easily and they sent her in to bed. And then they were alone. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to do next. Hermione's eyes followed the way he bit his lip as he often did in bouts of indecision.

"We should get back to rounds." Hermione said as another Ravenclaw prefect exited their common room and threw them a curious look.

"We should." He agreed. Hermione turned to go down the corridor that lead to the Slytherin's common room and dormitories and Snape did the same.

"Are you heading this way too?" He asked her and Hermione nodded as she tucked a stray strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to walk together?" He asked her.

"Okay." Hermione agreed and then there was silence once more. Hermione wasn't quite sure if it was uncomfortable or not, but there was an underlying tension that pulled at her gut and kept her glancing in his direction far too often. She couldn't get that night out of her head. It had been a night just like this one; dark and cool. She had been walking down a corridor close by when she spotted his clothing strune across the floor. She had touched herself multiple times to thoughts of that night, thinking of different scenarios where it might happen again. She found herself often imagining their naked bodies sliding against each other gracefully. Hermione blushed as her thoughts got away from her, looking over at the man in question to see that he was also staring at her, making them both stop in their tracks.

He reached up and delicately placed the stray strand of hair that flew free behind her ear once more. His hand lingered by her ear, his light touch to her skin a catalyst for what was to come. Hermione was overwhelmed with want for him, to hold him, to touch him, to kiss him.

She found herself attacking him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him hard. He caught her with hands on her thighs, holding her steady as she traced the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

God, how she wanted him. Hermione felt the cold stone hit her back as he pushed her up against the wall. She buried her hands in his hair, trying to pull him ever closer to her. He tightened his grip on her arse when she bit his lip, pulling back for air. He rested his head in the crevice of her neck as they stayed in their intimate position, just breathing each other in. Hermione came to the realisation that her amortentia smelled like him.

Snape had come to the same realisation. This woman, this goddess, smelt like vanilla and patchouli and tasted like cinnamon and he felt like an addict. If he continued this, here, now, he would never be able to stay away again.

"We shouldn't." He said even as he placed gentle kisses to the Ivory skin of her neck.

"You're right." She told him, only to tighten her thighs around him and tug at his hair as he bit down on her skin, hard enough to mark her.

"Gods, help me." He said before diving in for more. He kissed her like she was oxygen. He need her, needed to feel this alive and he never wanted it to end.

"Please." She begged him and the last of his resolve broke as she rolled her hips into him desperately.

Soon enough, his pants were undone and her skirt was pushed up, her nickers pushed aside and he slid into her. They both sighed in relief as he filled her up. It was a satisfying feeling to have something that you've been wanting for months. She was like nicotine. He moved slowly at first, savouring the feel of her, as if this were the last time he would ever get a taste of her. But he knew that was bullshit. He would never be able to say no to her, to turn her away.

"Harder." She moaned into his ear and he broke. He did as she demanded, her hips moving to join his thrusts as he put more power behind them. They moved hard and fast, frantically touching each other everywhere they could manage as they built up their pleasure. Hermione came with a gasp and a shudder, followed by Snape, with a groan and a sigh.

Hermione leaned her forehead against his as they let what they just did sink in. There was no turning back now, they both knew that. There were so many unanswered questions that she had, so many doubts and concerns that needed to be addressed but she let it go for now, happy to bask in her post orgasm glow, and just be held by him.


End file.
